borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why doesn't the focus skill make accuracy 25% better?
hi; i'm playing as mordecai and i have focus maxed out, so that should raise my weapons accuracy by 25% but still a sniper rifle with 97 accuracy is a lot more accurate than a 92 accuracy rifle shouldnt my focus skill raise the accuracy al lot above 100, or does it, but 100 doesn't mean 100% accuracy? im just a little pissed off that i used 5 skill points and still don't hit exactly where i aim, which makes headshots from far away a matter of luck, which it shouldn't be... Lottinator ---- There's a lot of factors outside of the pure weapon accuracy, and for that matter I don't think it's possible to get 100% accuracy where every bullet goes exactly where you want it, even if you technically have over 100% accuracy with your mod. Every gun has an "area" that the bullets can go in, you can test this yourself shooting a machine gun against a wall, the bullets are gonna go everywhere within a certain small area, the size of the area being defined by the accuracy. A shotgun, for instance, has a huge "area", a revolver a much smaller area. An incredibly accurate gun like a Sniper Rifle may have a very small "area", but the "area" will never be the size of a single bullet. Games like this always have a "miss" factor, it may be extremely unlikely, but you have to miss sometimes. All RPGs, to a certain extent, factor this in...you may be rolling a 100 sided die and need to get any number between 2-100 to land a hit and roll a 1. It happens, but the odds are very very remote that it will. As to the points, respecing your character is ridiculously easy, and pretty cheap at the New-U Stations. My Hunter friend respecs all the freaking time depending on what he's doing, there's nothing wrong with it and there's no penalty in points whatsoever... - Effedup 20:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- do you think that focus just reduces the size of the are where you are going to hit by 25%? sounds quite realistic.... but still, i find it very irritating that focus is the only skill (i can think of) that improves a weapon status, but not by the percentage of the number it says in the game. "Loaded" for example increases your ammo by the percentage the skill says (rounded down i guess) i think i just would like to see what effects are on my weapon if equipped, so that maybe i could see that my sniper with 92 accuracy is as accurate as a sniper with 96 accuracy because of my focus skill (i would also love it if i could see my total cooldown, after it is reduced by class mods, the total effect of skills with the extra points from a class mod, my modified damage through skills, my modified crit damage through skills, by pressing a button while viewing the weapon info or being in the skill tree) ---- Alot of things effect the accuracy of a gun. I dont think it is possible to get 100% accuracy with any gun since even if you get accuracy upgrades every time you shoot the ring exspands. The longer you hold it the bigger it is. Jumping while shooting makes the ring bigger and the recoil rate effects mostly where you shoot. ---- The crosshair (or shot deviation circle for scoped weapons, not ironsights) does shake once you fire, and the effects can be reduced with accuracy recovery and recoil reduction, since both accuracy and visual contact with target are messed up once you fire. Personally, even with my (96-98% accuracy) snipers, I find it easier to go for a kill with three or four bodyshots since they deal enough (597-810) damage and have a good (2.4-2.7) fire rate, eliminating the miss chance often encountered with headshots. nagamarky 16:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I pretty much play it the same way you do, nagamarky. A guaranteed non-critical hit is much more important to me then a crit, especially when I'm under fire. When I first park my car and survey the area I'm getting ready to roll up on, I always scope it out, find the biggest/baddest guy there, and crit him once, maybe twice if I'm lucky. After that, when all hell breaks loose, I'm just aiming for flesh... -Effedup ---- If you're not worried about a head shot, thereby a critical, why even go with sniper rifles? Their main strength is crit multiplier for damage dealing. A rocket launcher would be your better bet if you don't care about them there head shots. As for the Focus talent, I believe it increases crosshair accuracy when shooting from the hip. When zoomed in I don't think it makes a difference as it goes off of the weapons base accuracy. tharaven15 :Launchers have slower dps and noticeably lower accuracy at longer ranges compared to sniper rifles. As I mentioned a few posts up, you don't need to crit everyone when you're sniping, just pop in a few body shots (at least for the bandits this would work well). It's easier to take out, say, a Mulciber - or even the first bandit perched on that ledge in the Arid Hills - with a sniper than a rocket launcher. Oh and especially at longer ranges, the rocket leading time is disgusting, as opposed to a consistent half-centimetre for non-Cyclops snipers at 2.7x zoom. nagamarky ---- i'm beginning to think that focus increases acurracy for all weapons except for snipers, where it reduces sway.. just a thought Lottinator :I think it improves weapon accuracy for all classifications, AND reduces scope sway for sniper rifles. nagamarky